A New Purpose
by TwilightSycro
Summary: After the defeat of Ganondorf and the loss of his best friend, the Hero of Twilight doesn't know what to do anymore, much like the Hero of Time long ago. His heart in pieces, he must now find a new purpose in the world.


Much like his ancestor before him, he was lost without his companion.

The tales told only of a hero questing across the land and teaming up with the princess to defeat the evil plaguing the land. The tales never told of nights the boy awoke from nightmares, screaming at the top of his lungs because he thought his childhood friend was dead. The tales didn't tell about the injuries he sustained that should have killed him, or that despite having the Triforce of Courage, he was still afraid.

They didn't tell about the tiny blue fairy that hid in his hat and eased his mind when he was afraid. The one that would distract monsters so that he could sneak up on them. The one that had become the Hero of Time's closest friend by the end of their journey together.

The one who left him without giving a reason why. So he searched for her.

He searched for years, joining the Hyrulean Army when he grew older. He was trying to find a new purpose, a way to spend his life protecting the land that he loved, all while trying to forget the hole in his heart that Navi had left.

Even though he became the general of the army, lost his eye in the process, and had a beautiful wife and children he adored with all his heart, the Hero of Time always held out hope that he would find his best friend once again.

Even until he took his final breath.

The Hero of Twilight was no different. He desperately desired closure. What was she going to say before she stopped herself? Why did she leave, severing the only known connection between their worlds?

Did she miss him as much as he missed her?

He returned the Master Sword for the next hero. He packed away most of the equipment he acquired on his quest across Hyrule, keeping only the Ordonian Sword, Hylian Shield, bow, bombs, and lantern. He prepared his beloved mare for the long journey to the castle, hugging his childhood best friend goodbye. He knew that if he hadn't been through so much, he would have been content staying in the village he grew up in.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, but she shook her head softly with tears in her eyes.

 _I understand. You were destined to be taken from me._

"Just be safe," she whispered back, holding him a little tighter before he disappeared into the woods. She wondered if she would ever see him again.

The guards saluted him when he walked through the castle gates, escorting him with utmost respect to the throne room where the princess was. She dismissed the guards, knowing that if for some reason something were to happen, he would protect her with his life.

He bowed before her and rose when instructed. They smiled softly at each other, and he took her silk-gloved hand, kissing the back of it tenderly.

"Hello, Link," she greeted, quickly looking over his features. He still wore the forest green tunic, though it had small tears from his battles. Faded pink scars were visible on his neck where the collar of his shirt didn't cover. A layer of stubble covered his jawline, making him look slightly older than he was.

"Hello, princess," he responded, likewise looking over the beautiful princess. Not much was different about her other than her hair being a little longer and the fact that she was smiling. "Have you been well these past few months?"

"Yes, though it has been somewhat stressful," she responded. "I have been overseeing the reconstruction and doing my best to help those in need. And how about you, Link?" His smile fell.

"Guess I just want to find a new purpose. Ever since Midna left, I've just felt… lost." Zelda's smile fell too after he said this. Her heart ached for the hero, who had endured so many hardships to protect the land and the people he loved. She still didn't fully understand why Midna, who had loved the hero so much, could possibly leave him behind.

Suddenly, she had an idea.

"Stay here at the castle," she said before giving herself more time to think it over. Link's eyes widened in shock. "The soldiers could use a strong captain who can train them properly. You could stay and look through the castle library to see if there is another way."

 _Please, stay with me. You are the only one who can comprehend what I have been through._

He was silent for what seemed like ages, unsure if it was a task he was fit for. He already knew he was a good fighter. After all, he had been trained since he was young, and he slayed countless monsters, including a giant spider, a dragon, and Ganondorf himself. Would he make a good leader though?

He looked into Zelda's hopeful blue eyes.

 _She believes in me._

A small smile appeared on his face once again. He had made up his mind.

"So long as I can continue protecting the land and people that I love, I will stay. Thank you, princess." He cupped her hand in his and kissed it again, his lips lingering for just a second longer this time, then he dismissed himself, knowing that he would soon be summoned back for a proper ceremony.

Before he stepped out of the throne room, he froze in his tracks when the princess called out to him. "Link?"

He turned around.

"How long will you stay?"

"I suppose," he answered, "however long it takes." He turned back around to leave, the heavy doors clicking shut with a thud.

He didn't need to elaborate, for she already knew what he meant. The wolf's heart was loyal to her, to his friends, and to this land.

Yet if seeing _her_ again meant giving it all up, Zelda had no doubts that he would do it in a heartbeat. Just like the Hero of Time, she knew that he would always hold out hope.

 _Even if it takes forever, I will help you._


End file.
